jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mook
History In the world of the Modern age, humanity has come to fear and resent the existence of powerful paranormals among their common ranks, and so was created Paranoia. The quasi-government approved private organization dedicated to eliminating threats to humanity weather real or imagined. Men and women who can topple buildings and render the creatures of ordinary folk into so much useless smoldering rubble. But few inspire more terror or derision than a man who once was a common soldier elevated to monster status by his country using means gleaned from alien technology. Michael Madsen once a common street-thug, and now counted as among the most powerful human beings on the planet. Michael madsen grew up on the streets of Brooklyn during the great depression of the 1930’s. A hooligan and a thug who dropped out of school and became a leg-breaker for the mob. Working the docks in the days before the second world war and earning a dishonest living with his fist. Until he stumbled on a scheme by Nazi agents to infiltrate saboteurs and spies into the country. And then Mike Madsen called “The Mook” by those who knew him made an astonishing discovery, that there was actually a kind of evil beyond which he wouldn’t go. Let alone stomach. Like treason against his own country. He turned in the spies then volunteered for military service, got in trouble for assaulting an officer while still back in training. Was offered an alternative to jail time or execution by volunteering for a secret medical experiment using a stolen Nazi super soldier serum. It turned him into a monster nearly invulnerable with the strength of a legion THE MOOK. Powers and Abilities Powers The Super Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and enhanced all of Michaels' bodily functions to superhuman levels. ' Superhuman Strength:' After undergoing the original experiment, Michael's strength was increased to superhuman levels sufficient to lift approximately 3 tons. Over the years, Michael's strength has increased substantially and is enough for him to lift 25 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Michael's muscles generate less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans, granting him superhuman stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to affect him. Superhuman Durability: Michael's skin is as hard as titanium steel and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand conventional handgun fire at a range of 4 feet and cannot be cut by any blade forged of conventional material, although in the event of required surgery his skin can be lacerated by an overpowered medical laser. He can withstand up to one-ton impacts or blasts of 150 pounds of TNT without serious injury, and is highly resistant to extreme temperatures and electrical shocks. His current level of durability enables him to withstand gun fire at point-blank range, and can withstand being lit on fire without suffering any serious or permanent injuries. He has withstood impacts from superhumans a good deal stronger than him, destructive energy attacks including electricity, and falls from great heights such as ninety story high skyscrapers. Accelerated Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible for Michael to be hurt. If injured, he is capable of recovering from mild injuries in 1/3rd the time it would take an ordinary human. Category:Centurian Blues